


Medical Authority

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m here to exercise my medical authority.”
Kudos: 23





	Medical Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 698 "diverse"

“Oh, hey, Ducky,” said Bishop, frowning. “What’s with all that?”

The ME set a large paper bag on McGee’s desk, causing him to look up, too, “Hey.”

“I’m here to exercise my medical authority,” Ducky told him. “To put a stop to certain unhealthy eating habits.”

“We’ve been doing fine with burgers, Duck,” said Gibbs, but the other man thumped a container onto his desk.

“Salad,” he said, in an uncompromising tone. “The human body needs a diverse diet to operate properly.”

“I—” McGee began, but a box landed on his desk, and he sighed. “Salad.”

“Salad,” agreed Bishop.

THE END


End file.
